El nuevo integrante
by Mica Taisho
Summary: AU. Una nueva navidad se acerca ¿Habra algo nuevo en esta? Mas sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!


Bueno aquí tengo un pequeño fic de la actividad "Más sidra, por favor ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" y sé que estoy muy acelerada con esto pero no lo puedo evitar xD bueno nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fic me pertenece, por desgracia, son de Rumiko Takahashi la cual espero ver frente a frente algún día para amenazarla y que haga una nueva temporada de Inuyasha :3

* * *

Al fin logro salir del trabajo. Él era el jefe de la compañía y lo obligaban a quedarse hasta tarde, si no fuera porque su padre era el dueño estaría demandando ahora mismo. Por suerte había logrado salir un poco antes hoy para lograr ir a su hogar y ver a las dos chicas que lo volvían loco, literalmente. Camino hasta la puerta de la casa, dio un respiro y acerco su mano lentamente a la perilla con algo de temor, sin demostrarlo claro, pues _ellas _podían hacer lo que nadie más puede. Querer mandar todo a la mierda. Escucho que algo se rompía y sin dudarlo más abrió la puerta con elegancia y ahí pudo ver a una de _ellas._

-¡Papi!- grito y, casi sin que se diera cuenta, se aferró a una de sus piernas

-¿Qué haces Rin?- pregunto con su típico tono de frialdad

-Estoy decorando con mamá- sin soltar su pierna

-¿Decorando, para qué?- levantando una ceja

-Para navidad- respondió desde el marco de la puerta de la sala su esposa

-¡¿Navidad?! ¡Pero si estamos en Septiembre!-

-Sí Sesshomaru, pero Rin quiere que venga Santa y desea preparar todo al igual que yo- con su típico tono de tranquilidad

-¿Sabes Kagura? Tienes unos gustos extraños-

-Cúlpala a ella- señalando su vientre abultado de 6 meses

-No es un ella, es un el- dijo la pequeña Rin soltando a su padre y viendo el vientre de su madre –Sera mi hermanito-

Luego de ese comentario Kagura y Rin quedaron discutiendo sobre que sería el nuevo bebe. El solo miro unos momentos la escena y se fue a su despacho, prefería no apoyar a ninguna porque si no la otra luego estaría en su contra. A veces solo deseaba volver a ser aquel codiciado soltero que era antes. Perseguido por cientos, no, miles de mujeres. Admirado, o más bien temido, por muchos. Y sin compromisos ni ataduras. Todo era perfecto hasta que apareció ella. Kagura se había asegurado de que el no viera a nadie más hipnotizándolo con su carácter y rebeldía. Ella quería ser "Libre" de su hogar porque, según ella, nadie le prestaba atención o la molestaban demasiado. Pero el no dejar que nada ni nadie la pisotee y el hacer lo imposible por obtener lo que quería era lo que lo ato a ella permanentemente. Tiempo después de casarse llego la pequeña Rin, la cual ahora tenía 8 años, y desde que aprendió a caminar siempre lo recibe con un abrazo o más bien a sus piernas.

Hoy en día se encontraba: con su esposa bipolar embarazada, lo que la hacía aún más bipolar, sin saber si era niño o niña porque ella quería una "sorpresa". Su hija que quería llamar más la atención con peticiones disparatadas y su trabajo era aún más exigente por el acercamiento de las fiestas. ¡¿A quién carajos le importa las fiestas?! Obviamente a él no. El solo quería dormir un rato y que su sirviente le traiga un trago. Hablando de eso ¿Y su sirviente?

-Jaken- pregunto alzando un poco la voz y casi al instante apareció un hombre, con varios años extra, medio bajo y ojos saltones

-¿Me llamo amo bonito?- haciendo una reverencia

-Tráeme un vaso con Wiski-

-Enseguida señor-

Dos minutos después el sirviente apareció dejando el vaso en la meso y una botella con solo un cuarto de bebida, conocía a su amo y sabía que podría tomar 10 botellas enteras si se lo proponía

-Em… amo Rin dice que quiere jugar con usted-

-Dile que ahora no-

-Así se habla amo bonito, esa mocosa solo quiere…- y antes de que pudiera terminar el pobre ya había sido lanzado por el ventanal frente a él, el cual ya tenía 10 agujeros

-Esta navidad será demasiado larga- y con ese comentario le dio un trago al vaso que tenia

-3 meses más tarde-

-¡Rápido papá! De seguro ya todos nos esperan- grito Rin desde afuera del auto de su padre, al cual le gritaba para que se apresurara en sacar a su mamá del auto

-Ya cálmate Rin- siempre con su tono seco

La niña espero un poco mientras metía las manos en su saco anaranjado con cuadros y detalles verdes. Luego tomo la mano de su madre apenas llego a su lado y fue la primera en tocar el timbre

-¡Ya va!- se escuchó que dijeron desde adentro y unos instantes después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados al igual que Sesshomaru

-¡Abuelito!- dijo la niña saltando a los brazos de aquel hombre apenas entraron

-Hola pequeña, oye has crecido mucho si sigues así dejaras enano a Jaken- tocando la cabeza de la niña después de dejarla en el suelo para luego ver a su hijo y a su nuera –Bienvenidos ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien Inu No, con un poco de frio por la tormenta de nieve- dijo Kagura sacando su saco y el de la pequeña

-Bueno al menos pudieron llegar, creí que no vendrían-

-Pues creíste mal- respondió Sesshomaru sin cambiar su rostro

-Desgraciadamente es cierto- se escuchó decir desde el marco de la puerta y en cuanto giraron sus cabezas vieron al último integrante de la familia con cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, el cual llevaba un pantalón rojo y una camisa blanca

-Hola a ti también insecto-

-Sí, si como digas Iceberg- ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes, hasta que la niña abrazo a uno de ellos

-¡Tío Inuyasha! Te extrañe- abrazando sus piernas

-Tú tienes una obsesión demasiado grande con las piernas de todos- mirándola con una sonrisa

Luego de ese comentario todos pasaron a la sala donde estaba el resto de los amigos y familia:

Kagome, la esposa de Inuyasha, vestía un pantalón negro con un pulóver blanco y un gorro navideño. Shippo, el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome, tenía una remera turquesa obscura y unos pantalones marrones. Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha y esposa de Inu No, tenía un vestido largo fucsia con mariposas doradas. Irasue, madre de Sesshomaru y ex de Inu No, tenía un vestido igual que Izayoi solo que color morado con medias lunas doradas y un fino abrigo blanco. Kikyo, hermana mayor de Kagome, llevaba un pulóver igual al de Kagome y unos pantalones rojos sueltos con el pelo atado. Naraku, hermano de Kagura y esposo de Kikyo, llevaba una camisa violeta con unos pantalones morados. Sango, mejor amiga de Kagome, vestía una remera larga rosa con toques obscuros y una pollera un poco larga verde. Miroku, mejor amigo de Inuyasha y esposo de Sango, llevaba una remera morada y unos jeans. Sakura y Nagisa, hijas gemelas de Miroku y Sango. Kento, también hijo de Miroku y Sango. Koga, ex-rival de Inuyasha, tenía un buzo marrón con unos jeans negros. Ayame, esposa de Koga, tenía un corto vestido blanco con detalles rojos y el cabello atado por dos coletas altas. Minori, hija bebe de Koga y Ayame. Y por último Mioga, fiel aunque cobarde sirviente de los Taisho (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inu No) quien tenía su tradicional traje verde obscuro y negro

Todos juntos estuvieron charlando, discutiendo, siendo regañados. Mientras que los niños veían divertido como sus madres prácticamente espantaban a sus esposos para luego ir a jugar. Y asi estuvieron prácticamente toda la noche y digo prácticamente porque al faltar una hora para la media noche se escuchó:

-¡SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE!- grito Kagura mientras se agarraba el vientre y las mujeres la sostenían mientras que a todos los hombres se les caían los vasos de vidrio de las manos.

Luego de que se les pasara la impresión, Sesshomaru delicadamente a la gritona de su esposa por las escaleras hacia la habitación antiguamente suya. Detrás de él venían Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Izayoi e Irasue las cuales se encerraron en aquel cuarto no dejando a nadie más y golpeando con la puerta a Inu No en la nariz.

Después de exactamente una hora de gritos provenientes de esa habitación, apenas se escuchó el reloj indicando las 00:00 se oyó el llanto de un bebé alegrando a todos de que al fin haya nacido. Mientras que en la habitación; Kagura estaba con su nuevo hijo, si era un niño, en brazos con una fina capa de sudor en su frente y con Sesshomaru junto a ella sonriendo de una manera que desde hacía mucho que no sonreía. Kagome y las demás salieron para avisar a los demás del pequeño y calmar a todos.

-Tía Kagome ¿Mi mamá y hermanita están bien?- dijo Rin

-Sí, no te preocupes pero no es hermanita es hermanito- mirándola a ella y luego a todos los demás

-Oh que bueno- sonrió para luego decir –Rayos yo quería una niña- causando risas a todos

Varios minutos después salieron los esposos con el nuevo bebé siendo el centro de atención, lo cual puso un poco triste a Rin hasta que Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la llevo con sus padres. Luego de más de una hora de estar viendo y "charlando" con el pequeño todos volvieron a la sala para repartir los regalos.

A Shippo le toco tres trompos y un zorrito de juguete. A Ayame le toco unos calentadores grises que parecían de piel de lobo. Koga tenía unas llaves, las cuales indicaban que su esposa le había regalado un auto nuevo. Minori tenía un lobo gris de juguete. Kikyo tenía un arco y unas flechas nuevas perfectos para su clase de Arco y Flecha. A Naraku le había tocado un saco negro largo, el cual se le veía estupendamente. Sango tenia un bello kimono blanco con flores rojas. A Miroku le toco un par de zapatos nuevos. Rin tenía un juguete de un dragón de dos cabezas el cual llamo Ah-Un- Kagome tenía un hermoso collar en forma de corazón con una foto de ella e Inuyasha dentro. Sakura y Nagisa tenían una muñeca cada una con vestidos diferentes para saber cuál era cual. A Kento le toco un auto rojo de juguete. Kagura había quedado maravillada con su regalo y no era nada más ni nada menos que un kimono rosa con líneas blancas, un abanico y una colita para atar el pelo con dos plumas blancas. Y Sesshomaru, aunque no lo demostrase, le había gustado lo que le toco y eran los papeles que decían que era dueño de la empresa . El giro su cabeza para agradecerle a su padre con la mirada pero esa mirada se convirtió en graciosa al ver que su padre tenía un vestido en las manos y una mirada desilusionada y ridícula. Las risas no se dejaron esperar, incluso Inuyasha y Koga estaban en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Eso combina con tu cabello- dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo señalando el cabello atado de su padre

Cuando ya todos habían parado de reir ellos seguían nomas, al menos hasta que sus esposas les tiraron de la oreja. Inuyasha al librarse del "ataque" de Kagome, sintió que le tiraban del pantalón y en cuanto bajo la vista era nada más y nada menos que Rin con un brazo atrás de ella

-Tengo un regalo para ti- con una sonrisa él le puso la mano en la cabeza y le dijo

-Tu nuevo hermano es el mejor regalo- y se escuchó como varias mujeres decían 'Awww'

-Pero es ramen- mostrando un plato lleno de ramen y unos palillos

-¡DAME!- se lo saco de una, se sentó y comió como loco mientras que a todos los demás les caía la típica gotita anime, pero se escuchó una pequeña risita y provenía del nuevo integrante

**Fin**

* * *

Eh estado peleando con la emoción todo el santo dia y perdi -_-''

NO PUDE EVITARLO, si tengo algo hecho no puedo simplemente no publicarlo es una debilidad

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ojala que los del foro no quieran matarme por alguna razón o solo por diversión xD

Les invito a todos a pasar por el foro ¡Sientate! A participar :3 (link en mi perfil)

Nos veremos muy pronto

Sayonara!

PD: comenten o ira Jaken (el cual deje olvidado) a sus camas en la madrugada ò.ó


End file.
